Where is he?
by rockingrabbit
Summary: For some reason Ichiru always ends up looking for zero when he skips out on training but the reason he looked is because he will be 'punished' by Mr. Yagari if zero doesn't show. What is Zero doing to stop him from being punished?
1. Chapter 1

"ZERO! Where are you!?...Come on I know you you're here so come on out already!"  
>Zero is skipping out on training...again. I know that Mr. Yagari won't be happy if he does skip again. I've been looking in this forest for about 15 minutes for my older twin brother Zero, but then again it's not that bad to be honest. It's mid-summer so the leaves are a lovely green colour this time of the year. Thing is it's only been a few months since we started training together again but majority of the time he skips out and the one stuck looking for him is me, but then again I know he likes being in the forest and when he can he comes here. The last time Zero came Mr. Yagari said that if he didn't show up again he would be punished whatever that means, it looked like Zero wasn't that bothered but once he said then instead of punishing him he would punish me for not making him show up then Zero got really angry for some reason saying he wouldn't let him touch .Yagari wouldn't touch, he never has before unless it was to help me in someway, anyway when we finished training Zero told me to never go near Mr. Yagari without him being near by. I think its really weird to be honest I honestly don't get why he wants me to do that. Oh wait a second. What was that? I think I saw sliver hair thats got to be Zero...so thats where he has been hiding. I quickly run over to the tree and I saw him sitting there with a box of his blood tablets open next to him with some on the floor.<br>"Here you are, Zero are you alright?"  
>He doesn't look at me but just nods but I know he is lying, he always lies when it comes to him being okay and taking his tablets. I keep an eye on him. During the evening I watch him and when he says he taking them he doesn't. He just pretends. I ask him and he says yes but i know he isn't…He really makes me worry about him alot...I wish he would realize that, but he wont notice me all he wants to do is kill vampires.<br>"You know Mr. Yagari will punish us if we don't go, and you know that so why skip again?"  
>Zero looks at me but it wasn't his usual cold look it was different more like he was worried, I wonder why. He is never worried unless it was about that girl Yuki...Zero isn't the type of person to worry. Whatever is wrong it must be something serious…Maybe someone said something to him? Oh he is talking, I should listen. I look at him curious hoping i find out what's wrong.<br>"You do know what he meant by 'punish' right Ichiru? Please say you do..."  
>I sit down next to him and I think for a few seconds and the only thing I could think of was this to be honest. What else could i say? Its the truth...<br>"Yes I do he meant he was going to make us do more work wont he"  
>He keeps looking at me for a few more seconds and then puts a hand on his head and sighs...Did i say something wrong? What else could do?...Zero is acting really weird today.<br>"No Ichiru that isn't what he meant when he said that...I'll tell you later but I am not going to go back to that 'class' again. So don't bother trying to get me to go."  
>Okay now I am confused if he didn't mean making us do more work then what on earth did he mean? I need to think about this more, I rest my head on his shoulder and I keep does Zero mean? Why does he not want me to be alone with ? What does mean when he said punish? I close my eyes and somewhere along the way I feel asleep.<p>

**Okay everyone this is my first fic so please comment about weather you liked it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I could tell it a few hours had past. I was still in the place I was when I fell asleep, leaning on Zero's shoulder, it was weird normally he would have just left me where I was here in the forest. That's what he normally does...Zero is acting really weird today. I move so I can get more comfortable and I open my eyes and I could see a dark figure blocking the now setting sun and I couldn't tell who it was until he talked.  
>"I see you would rather have a nap then do your training with me Ichiru. Didn't I say i would punish you if you and Zero didn't turn up? I could have sworn I did."<br>Mr. Yagari? Oh no! I was meant to bring Zero back to training with me not fall asleep, I'm going to be punished now aren't I? Wait a second Zero never told me what he meant. Well I guess I am going to find out now aren't? I look up properly and i can see the orange sun behind . What time is it? I look towards Zero  
>"Leave Ichiru alone its my fault not his I made him stay here with me" Zero? Why is lying to Mr. Yagari? It doesn't make any sense. But then again nothing anyone has said really has made sense to me. I should just listen and see what happens, that seems the best thing to do for now.<br>"No Zero I said that if you didn't show up he would be punished for not making you come, even worse Ichiru didn't show up as well. So what is going to happen is I am going to pushie you both. Should be fun seeing your faces"  
>smiles for some odd reason. At that moment Zero quickly stands up and I would have fallen if I didn't think quickly and stopped myself from doing so. What made Zero do that?<br>"As I said its my fault so don't you dare touch Ichiru Yagari! I wont let you touch him either so stop saying that!"  
>Why was zero going to so much just to protect me?And touch? Again this is really weird, how could touching me be pushing? It wasn't like Mr. Yagari was going to hurt me right? All that Mr. Yagari did is just smile at Zero, which is strange for him when talking about us not going to training. He is usually really mad at Zero, and since I said I was going to get Zero he should be even madder. So why smile?<br>"Alright boy come with me and we'll see if you regret it later. You will be punished for both of you instead"  
>Then Mr. Yagari just turns around and starts walking towards his house with Zero close behind him. Zero looks very serious for some reason...<br>"If I can protect Ichiru then I wont regret anything Yagari you know that. Besides I know what you're going to do. Unlike Ichiru..."  
>With that i remember what me and Zero were talking about before I fell asleep. I look the way him and are walking and yell so he can hear me.<br>"Wait a second Zero! You never told me what he meant by punishe!"  
>Zero turned to look at me with a smile on his face then walked over to me, he looked at me for a few with what looks like a sad expression for a few seconds then gently kisses me on the top of my head.<br>" Don't worry about it Ichiru you won't ever find out. I'll look after you just like mum and dad would have wanted"  
>Then he turns around and follows Mr. Yagari again. As soon as he turned away I could tell I was blushing for some weird reason, why did he kiss me all of a sudden? He hasn't done that since we were about 8 even if it was just on the top of my head it is still embarrassing to be honest. I really am confused now...Anyway I should get home and make dinner for the both of us. Even if Zero drinks blood he still makes an effort to eat with me everyday. It makes me really happy that he does that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Its already 11pm and zero still isn't back. I wonder what Zero and Mr. Yagari are doing right now, I hope Mr. Yagari isn't too hard on zero it was my fault after all.I was the one who fell asleep and never got him to go with me. I started to get ready for bed when the door opens. I'd put my lower half of my pajamas just in time and i walk out of my room to see who it was. It's Zero, he looks really tired and I can also see a few bruises on his lower arms. Wait! Bruises? they look like a hand...I quickly run over to him with my shirt still undone. Did do that to him? And why in the shape of a hand? I've got so many questions today and i bet like all my others these won't be answered.  
>"Zero! Are you alright? Why do you have bruises on your arm?"<br>I can hear the panic in my voice and I'm sure Zero can hear it as well. All he does is look at me with a tired yet gentle look. What happened Zero? You need to tell me...please tell me.  
>"Yes Ichiru I just...fell thats all."<br>Fell? How could he have fallen and gotten bruises?Especially in that shape. In fact how could he have fallen at all? It's just not like him. Why is Zero acting so weird lately? I should talk to him about it tomorrow at breakfast. I wish Zero would talk to me more about what's going on. I look down then I suddenly feel a hand on my head, almost like he is petting a cute animal. Which kind of annoys me...I am not an animal or cute.  
>"I said I'm alright Ichiru now cheer up okay? Cheer up please? "<br>I look up to him and all of a sudden I hug him tightly, he takes a few steps back out of both confusion and shock. He looks down at me. Why wont you tell me what really happened? Why? I guess this will be another question that will go unanswered…  
>"Ichiru?" I can hear him sigh a few seconds after he said said my name and he wrapped his arms around me. I never thought a vampire could be this warm, it feels like I could stay here for an hour, he hasn't been like this since before out parents died. but within a few seconds Zero let me go.<br>"Get to bed I'll join you as soon as I'm ready ok? And don't worry i ate at Yagaris so don't worry about that."  
>I am really worried about him and he can see it too I know it. Right then zero started to change right in front of me, I look away quickly then I wonder why I turned away...We are both guys and he is my brother on top of now I am the one acting weird...Suddenly I feel Zero grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bed with him. Since it's a single person bed it's pretty tight squeeze on my bed so Zero is holding me close so neither of us all off the bed.<br>"If I stay here will make you not worry about me as much?"  
>All I can do is just nod and i feel the heat rising in me cheeks, he is so close and I have no idea why i am like this. Why is Zero treating me like I'm a kid? We haven't slept in the same bed for again he hasn't kisses or even hugged me in years. Today has been really weird…Zero said that what i thought meant by punishe is wrong. He kissed me, he came back with a bruise on his arm and now he is in my bed with me. Everything is so weird today. I don't think I will be able to get to sleep for another hour or so because i will just keep thinking about everything, all I can do is look up at Zero who was now sleeping beside me. But I'm happy that I can be this close to him again. I smile just as I fall asleep with Zero right beside me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep**

Oh no, I don't want to get up. I hate the person who ever created alarm clocks. I reach out to try and turn it off. What? It stopped? Who would have stopped it already it just went off?...Thats right Zero might of, he did spend the night in my room after all I still have my eyes closed when i hear Zero talking.  
>"Why were these damn things ever made? All they do is make noise..."<br>It was zero. I sit up and look at him, I can tell by looking at him that he is mad at being woken up. He always is unless it's for a good reason.  
>"That is kind of the point Zero, they make noise to wake people up...but anyway how did you sleep last night?"<br>He just nods, he must be half asleep but he should wake up soon. He reaches over to the table by my bed and goes into one of the draws. Before i say anything he grabs a box of blood tablets next to the bed.I won't even ask him why he has some in there or when he put then there. He puts a few into his mouth, he must need them badly if he is actually taking them like that. Looks like he is waking up finally since he is talking now.  
>"Do you know if we have training today Ichiru?"<br>"Yes we do and Zero try to come today, I know you didn't fall yesterday and it was something did to you so please don't skip again. I don't want you getting hurt"  
>I take a look at his arm and I can't see any bruise, but then again he is a vampire and they do heal really fast.<br>"Fine then.I'll go today, but only because you asked me to"  
>What? He is going to go and I won't have to make him or look for him? What happened yesterday? And if it only took for me to ask him why hasn't he come before now?<br>"Zero tell me what did do to you yesterday? I want to know Zero."  
>I need to know because I know for fact he didn't fall because its not like him to do that or let someone hurt him either. has to have done something to him...I just don't know what he did.<br>"I said I fell now leave it at that, and I will be going to all training sessions from now on alright? "  
>"...Alright then Zero"<br>Zero stands up and then walks to his room next door, probably to get dressed. I sigh. He really isn't going to talk to me about this is he? I stand up and walk over to my draws and pick out something easy to run in. When I finishes I walk to the living room and I don't hear anyone in the kitchen. Weird Zero isn't here yet normally he would be dressed and making breakfast already.  
>"Whats with the lost look on your face?"<br>I turn around and i see Zero fully dressed and smiling at me. He walks over to me and puts his hand on top of my head...again.  
>"Its nothing Zero I was just thinking about stuff..thats all.<br>" I look away and sit down on the sofa."Ok do you want anything to eat?"  
>I shake my head, Zero looks at me for a second then smiles again.<br>"Alright but it's not like you normally you eat for 5 people".  
>"Not true! Zero you know I do not eat that much!"<br>"It is true Ichiru now move over so I can sit down ok?"  
>I wish he wouldn't do that. I move over so that Zero can sit to the right of me, he sits down and i lean on his shoulder and Zero looks at me.<br>"Why do you always lean on me?" I looked at Zero he was asking not like he was annoyed but more curious.  
>"Well why do you always put your hand on my head?"<br>All he can do is shrug his shoulders.I move to get myself comfortable again thing is I had to ask that question, I want to know what the answer is.  
>"I guess its because you're to cute not to, now your turn answer my question. "<br>I could tell I blushes slightly when he called me cute I don't know why though.  
>"But we have the same face Zero so how-" Before i could say the rest Zero interrupts me.<br>"I also mean your personality is cute as well now answer my question Ichiru it's only fair."  
>"I don't know why" I look away from him "I just do"<br>All of a sudden he grabs my chin with his hand and forces me to look at him. His face really close and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks again, this is so embarrassing. He just smirks and lets go.  
>"Come on we have training right?"<br>He stands up and starts walking to the door. I watch him walk to the door and open it before i say quickly.  
>"Y-yes we do"<br>As quickly as i said that i stand up and run after him.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been an hour since training had ended and right now I'm resting on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about when training ended how he stopped me from going back and talking to . Zero is making dinner right now, i wonder what we are going to have. seemed really happy that Zero came today, thought I guess you could also mistake it for a satisfied look. I didn't even get a chance to ask anything when we finished, Zero just grabbed my arm and walked away dragging me with him.  
><strong>Flashback<strong>** time~  
><strong>"_Zero let me go I need to ask something" He is grabbing onto me really tightly it almost hurts I wish he would let go.__ Why does he want me not to go back? I look at him as we walk out of the training area waiting for an answer.  
><em>"_...Just ask me anything you want to know Ichiru don't trust him ok? Please tell me you won__'t go to him alone.__"  
><em>"_Why?" All I want to do is ask him something there is nothing wrong with that right? He stops and puts his hands on my shoulders looking me in my eyes.  
><em>"_Just trust me Ichiru you can't trust Yagari. I know way mor__e__ than you do right now __so please don't.__"  
><em>_I look up at him wondering what he means why can't I trust __.__ But all I can do is nod because __i guess i should trust him__.He grabs my arm again, lighter this time so it doesn__'t hurt as bad and he starts__ walking __again__ and anything e__lse__ I say he just ignores. I wonder if has done anything to Zero to make him act like this__, what am i thinking? He must have done something wrong...but what?  
><em>**End of ****flashback  
><strong>I turn over and lay on my stomach and close my eyes, hopefully I can get some sleep before dinner is ready. I hear the door open, it must be Zero nobody else comes into my room, dinner must be done and he must have come to get me. I hope he thinks i'm sleeping so I can rest I really don't want to move at the moment.  
>"Ichiru?...He must be sleeping. Should i let him rest?"<br>He says this quietly...he must really think I am asleep. I wonder what he is going to do. I hear him walking closer to me I bet he knows I'm awake. I can feel the bottom of my bed sink slight, he must be sitting there. A hand on my head? Zero has being do this a bit to much lately, it's weird.  
>"Ichiru."<br>I can feel his breath on my neck, why is he that close? And why my neck?  
>"Wake up its time for dinner" I guess he does know I am awake...Better tell him.<br>"I'm trying to sleep Zero please let me have some time to rest before eating"  
>"You have had over an hour to rest so get up or do I have to make you?"<br>"And how would you do that?" I open my eyes, turn around and look up at him. I really have no idea how he can make me do something he usually never makes me do anything unless I really need to do it, and I don't need to eat just yet.  
>"Fine then"<br>I watch him as he stands up, he looks at me then bends over to me and pick me up putting me over his shoulder. Why did he have to do this!?  
>"Hey! Put me down Zero!"<br>"No you asked how I would make you and this is how, you're out of bed and now going to the kitchen" He starts walking out of my room, down the corridor towards the kitchen.  
>"Fine I'll walk put me down!"<br>"If that's what you want" Zero stops and puts me down right next to the table. I look at him then I sit down quickly Zero goes and gets the food. After he brings the food he sits down and we both start eating. When we both finish I take the plates to the kitchen and start cleaning them and the pots as well.  
>(<strong>For those of you who are wondering Zero does the cooking while Ichiru cleans.)<br>**After a minute Zero comes in and watches me, it's kind of embarrassing to be honest and I don't really know why either. Why is watching me and why it is embarrassing…  
>"Zero why are you watching me?"<br>"Do I need a reason? I don't think I do"  
>"Y-yes you do need one"<br>"Fine then how is this for a reason"  
>He walks over to me and grabs my waist which stops me from moving why does he have to be so strong? He leans in to my face and kisses me then pulls back. "I love you Ichiru that's why"<br>"..." Wait….What? What did Zero just say? He loves me? But...but he is my brother...and a guy...What should I do now? I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he stands up and leaves the room quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

I need to talk to someone, Lauren might be able to help me figure why Zero said that. He isn't the type to say his feeling out right and isn't it normal for brothers to love each other? So why did Zero say it? He hasn't said it in over 5 years, this makes no sense. I stand up and walk out of the house, Lauren doesn't live that far away and me and Zero don't have training today so I can do what I want. She lives on the other side of the forest and it's a nice day so i find the walk really enjoyable. When I reach her house she outside sitting on a stump of an old tree typing away on her laptop, she is always reading or typing something but I never know what she wont tell me, but then again its up to her if she does tell me or not. I walk over to her smiling. I've not been to see her in a while.  
>"Hi lauren"<br>"Ichiru! Long time no see, how've you been? I know your teacher is really strict on you and Zero about your training, it must have been hard on you to try and find some time to come and see me."  
>As normal she is kind of hyper so she says all of this really fast, but I have gotten use to her talking like this so I know exactly what she is going on about. She is the same age as us so it's easier to talk to her than other people around here who are all adults.<br>"I've been fine and isn't that strict" I sit down next to her on the stump and she closes her laptop but I couldn't see what she was looking at. She moves her head and looks at me for about a minute then starts talking.  
>"Hmmm...something must be bothering you what is it? You can talk to me about anything you know"<br>"W-what? How do you know that something is bothering me? For all you know nothing is wrong"  
>I know I shouldn't lie to her but i'm still not sure if I should tell her about what Zero said. It's really weird for him to say that...and I know she would just laugh and say it was normal.<br>"I know that there is something wrong Ichiru. So tell me please~ Pretty please~"  
>"Um, its well you see..."<br>So I start telling her how Zero has been acting different, I also told her about what he said last night after dinner.  
>"So I guess that is what has been bothering me and the one thing I don't get is when Zero said he loved me. What I mean is we are brothers right? Its normal for brothers to love each other but Zero doesn't say that sort of stuff so why say it now?"<br>"Well if this was a fanfic, do not ask what they are, you would sleep together."  
>Sleep together? But we did that yesterday. What is Laure going on about now? I don't normally get what she says when she talks like this but now I am more lost than ever with her.<br>"But we slept together yesterday Lauren so what now?."  
>"Really? That must have been interesting, so what could you have done next...well...I guess you would tell Zero that this was wrong and you two couldn't have sex any more is what I would say."<br>Wait sex? But me and Zero are both guys how can we have sex? This is really confusing…  
>"Two guys can't have sex Lauren it only happens between a male and a female you know that. People of the same gender can't not that sort of relationship" With that she has started laughing. Why has she started laughing?<br>"Oh man HAHAHAHA! I-i can't breath."  
>It's been five minutes and she hasn't stopped...How long is she going to keep laughing? And why is she laughing? But what did she mean by having sex with Zero? Why is everyone confusing me lately? I really don't get this….oh hey laurens stopped laughing.<br>"Ok I need to breath *breaths* Alright going away from fanfiction, Ichiru if what you told me is true then your brother wants to fuck you."  
>"Fuck me? Can you speak in a way i can understand please?"<br>"Um...he wants to have sex with you, thats about it."  
>…..My eyes widen and I look down to the ground as what she has been saying finally sinks in. He wants to...to me? But even if i did feel that way about Zero it would never work...It couldn't. I continue saying this in my head again and again for what seems like forever but eventually i just look up and start talking.<br>"But where brothers and both guys so how can that work out? Even if i did feel that way about him it couldn't work"  
>"Both of you being boys doesn't matter as for you two being brothers that just makes it all the more hotter, if you want to know more talk to Yagari I know he is gay so he can tell you about two boys being together."<br>I decided not to ask her about it being 'hotter' and he how she knows that is gay.  
>"Ok but Zero said not to be alone with him."<br>"Ichiru he said that because he didn't want you to be alone with another guy so just go talk to him."  
>"But I promised I wouldn't go talk to him without Zero"<br>"Come on who else can you talk to?"  
>"I guess you're right I will go talk to him."<br>I smile at her and, as usual before I leave, she glomps me bring us both to the ground with her crazy laugh.  
>So I should go see ? When i walk away I decided to break my promise to Zero and i start walking the way to home. I hope nothing bad happens like it did to Zero...<p>

**Yer that girl called Lauren is based of one of my friends so hope you like her.**


	7. Chapter 7

So I need to go and talk to Mr. Yagari, Lauren said I should talk to him about two guys being together. I still don't get what she means about me and Zero being together, how can two guys be together? Plus me and Zero are brothers so that makes it all the more confusing about us being together. Everyone is confusing me Zero, Lauren and what happened to Zero when him and Mr. Yagari talked a few days ago and Zero came back with a bruise on his arm? Maybe I should ask him about it again but first I need to ask Mr. Yagari about all about two guys being together since Lauren said he could tell me.  
>I walk over to where Mr. Yagari lives and opens the door with the key he gave me and Zero in case we needed to talk to him about anything. I close the door behind me and walk to his office where he normally is at this time of the day.<br>"Mr. Yagari?" I stand there for a second and I hear him inside when I know he is inside i ask if i can come inside. I do hope he answer what I really need to know what I should do if he doesn't? What if Lauren lied to me? That one isn't possible, she wouldn't lie to me about something like that.  
>A few seconds later I hear Mr. Yagari to tell me to come in. I'm really worried about what he is going to say. I walk in and I look at the corner of the room where his desk is. Mr. Yagari is sitting in his chair facing the door looking at me. I can see papers on his desk, maybe Mr. Cross is making his do all of his work again, that is what he normally does. I feel sorry for doing all this extra work but when I ask him about it he says he doesn't mind.<p>

"Well what is it Ichiru? I know you didn't come here for nothing so tell me" I look at him wondering what I should say and where should I start. The best place to start would be to tell him that I need to ask him something I guess, but then what? I stand there thinking while Mr.Yagari just looks at me.  
>"Ichiru? What is wrong? Tell me if it's bothering you that much that you would come here" He will listen to me and do what he can but...I guess I'll tell him what I told Lauren. So as I did before Lauren I take a deep breath and start talking. I first tell him about Zero, how he has been acting different, then I stop. I don't know why I can't tell him about what Zero said. I need to say it, I know I need to...<br>"Then Zero..."  
>"Yes Zero what?" He has listened to me this far and I hope that he will try to help me as well.<br>"Zero said he loved me Mr. Yagari...I don't know what to do" I look at him. "Can you help me?"  
>He looks surprised then like Lauren did he laugh but only for a few seconds and not five minutes.<br>"So he finally told you then? I see and i'm guessing you want to know about guys being together am I right? Because if it is I can help you Ichiru with that"  
>I smile. Good now i know that Lauren didn't lie to me. I hope he tells me something that will really help me out with everything that is going on.<br>"So you will tell me how two guys can be together?"  
>Mr. Yagari stands up and walks over to me with a strange smile on his face. I don't really like the look on his face to be honest...it kind of creeps me out.<br>"I can do a lot more than that Ichiru" Before I can react Mr. Yagari has me pinned to the wall looking down at me.  
>"I can show you"<br>Wh-What? Show me?  
>"Wh-What do you mean ? Show me what exactly?"<br>I look up at him, he looks scary...I want to him to let go but I know he is a lot stronger than I am so i would never be able to get away from him. If i try he will just stop me.  
>"You wanted to know how two guys can have sex right?" I just nod slowly "Then I am going to show you how two guys can have sex Ichiru."<br>No...No he can't do that. No!


	8. Chapter 8

What? Why is he doing this?  
>"Mr. Yagari let me go" I try to move away but Mr. Yagari doesn't all he does is tighten his grip on my arms. Why is he doing this?<br>"No Ichiru you asked and i am going to show and nobody can stop me" He leans over to me and kisses me. Why is he doing this? I don't like it, it's nothing like when Zero kisses me. This one is cold.  
>"Stop it! Mr. Yagari please stop!"<br>I need help, someone please help me...Zero. I keep trying to push him off but its not good, Zero has the strength not me. Just then I hear a bang coming from the door. Me and Mr. Yagari both look at the door to find it open and a mark on the wall where i'm guessing it hit. Who did it? It..It couldn't be him...  
>"That hurt my foot..."<br>It is! It's Zero! Here is here to save me, the door swings back as Zero walks in slowly looking down. "Zero! Help me!" I can't get away on my own but with Zero i can i know it!  
>"My, my Zero you're a little early i hope you know i'm busy with Ichiru he still needs to be punished for the last time you didn't go to training" He smiles looking over at Zero.<br>But...Wait a second...What? This is what Mr. Yagari ment? But Zero knew too...thats why he said he would come, wait...that means that Mr. Yagari did this to Zero as well? I look up at Mr. Yagari. Why? Why did he do that to Zero? When Zero heard Mr. Yagari he looks over at us. He looks mad. Very mad...  
>" Yagari what have you done to Ichiru? Tell me." Yes he is mad...I've never seen him this mad before and it's scary.<br>"I've done nothing...yet. You are welcome to watch me if you like. Or would you like to take his place again?"  
>Zero starts walking towards us. He isn't happy. He looks really mad. And i know he is mad.<br>"I won't let you hurt him and i won't let you do that to me again!" Again? So Mr. Yagari did do this to Zero? No...That can't be Zero wouldn't let him.  
>"Well who is going to stop me? But to be honest i would much rather have you Ichiru" Then he leans in and kisses me again, and again i try to push him off, but I can't...He is too strong for me.<br>"I want to destroy your innocence just like I did with Zero, but with you it will be much more fun" He looks down at me with the same smile he had before. I want him to let me go, I don't want him touching me. All I want is for Zero to hold me. I look at Zero.  
>"I have an idea Zero why don't we both have some fun? We can both use Ichiru sound good?"<br>What? Zero would never agree to something like that.

**So what will Zero do? Join or help ichiru?**


	9. Chapter 9

Little thing if at any point **(something looks like this) **that is something i say just so you know.

"I have an idea Zero why don't we both have some fun? We can both use Ichiru sound good?"  
>What? Zero would never agree to something like that...would he? What i am thinking!? How could doubt him? Zero would never agree to something like that. Not in a million years!<br>"What did you just say Yagari!? Are you trying to test me or something!?"  
>Zero is getting angry now. I don't like it. I look over to him and i don't like what i see, it's nothing but anger. Things might get scary if they carry on like this...But i can't move is still holding me in place against the wall.<br>"I said why don't we both play with little Ichiru? That way you and me can have what we want, sounds fun right? That way you get have him but at the same time so do I."  
>"How could i do such a thing to him! He's my brother! I would never touch him like that!"<br>"And wanting to date him is ok? Ha! Never would have thought that i would hear that"  
>Wait a second...Zero wants to date me? So what Lauren said was true? He wants to do...Those kind of things with me? Like kissing and hugging?<br>"What i want and what you want are two completely different things and you know that!"  
>I watch and i don't know what to say, or if i should even say something. If i say something it might be stupid and Zero would get even madder but if i don't i wont be able to ask what on earth is going on.<br>"Oh i won't say what we want is different you want him to love you while i want to break him just like Kaname did to you. Either way we want to both have sex with him. How is that any different?"  
>Break? What does he mean by break me? Does he see me as a toy? Something that can be broken? And why is he talking about this to Zero shouldn't i get a say in something like this?<strong>(No you do not that is why you are uke)<strong>

"Shut it Yagari! What he did to me and what you want to do to him have nothing in common! Now you listen to me you will leave Ichiru alone and you will not touch him again do you understand!?"  
>I look up to Mr. Yagari. He's smiling? Why? He leans over and kisses me again. He forces his tongue into my mouth and he moves it around. It's 's cold. I hate it.I try to kick and fight him off but i can't. This is disgusting! Why isn't Zero stopping him? My eyes are closed tight when he moves back but i can hear him laugh. Its cold and it scares me. I open my eyes slowly and look to my right where Zero should be standing. He is watching. He is trying not to ht something. Anyone who knew him could tell you that. He opens his mouth looking directly at Yagari and speaks, surprisingly calmly.<br>"Yagari come with me...outside i need to talk to you alone and if you don't come with me i'll make you"  
>"Oh really? Well I guess i'll go with you. This will be a fun talk"<br>I feel him let go of my arms and i have no strength left in my legs. I fall to the ground keep my eyes on Zero and watch as him and Mr. Yagari both walk out. Before Zero leaves he looks over at me. He's talking to me!  
>"Ichiru i'll protect you no matter what. I promise i wont let him touch you again like that." He looks out and walks outside the door closing it. I sit on the floor looking at where Zero stood. All i can do is mutter.<br>"Zero..."

**You lot want to know what those two talk about?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to make it easier for me this will be told from Zeros POV because I don't want Ichiru hearing this so yer~**

I walk out leaving Ichiru alone. I'll make sure that he doesn't go near him. When we are outside the door i close it just to see Ichiru looking at me. I know what i have to do. I have protect Ichiru but something else tell me to do this. But I don't know know if i should really follow this feeling.  
>"So what did you want to talk about Zero? Have you made up your mind?"<br>Yes i have i know Ichiru won't like it but this is the best i can do. I only give him part of what he wants. I sit down in a chair close to a window and look out of it without answering him. I just hope Ichiru isn't going to be dragged into the world of the night like i was. I hate the idea of Yagari having his grubby hands on him like now. Just the idea of what i saw earlier makes me want to kill him, let alone the idea of him doing anything more than a kiss. I keep looking out the window for at least a minute, I can tell without looking Yagari is getting a little frustrated, which is good. He makes rash decisions when he is sometimes.  
>"Zero tell me or i will go back to Ichiru and you know what i'll do don't you?"<p>

I turn my head to look at him finally. Like i would ever let him have Ichiru all to himself! I have to do this or else Ichiru won't be mine at all.  
>"Yes i do have something to tell you, actually it more like a bargain i guess you could say."<br>I turn my head to look out of the window again. How should i say it? I can't let him have Ichiru all to himself but i can't stop him going after him completely. Well what i should do i kill him but then Ichiru would be upset, maybe even scared of me and i can't have that can i? Hm...Anyway lets hear what this bastard has to say.  
>"A bargain? What is it?" He sounds annoyed. I smile to myself because i know that what i am going to say might just put him over the edge. In more ways than one. Which will be so much fun to watch. Pushing people over the edge and watching what they do is alway fun.<br>"Yes. You will not touch Ichiru, look at him or even talk to unless it is about training do you understand?" Thats the first part of it. The second part he may like a bit more.  
>"Oh really? why should i do that Zero? You brother is cute, sweet and doesn't know anything. I want him. I want to break him,"<br>I sigh. He didn't let me finish. Thats the one thing i hate about everyone. They always think what i say first is all...I'll never let him break Ichiru he really thinks that all i have to say.  
>"You did you let me finish Yagari. The second part of what i am saying is this. That is only while i am around. While i am gone you can do whatever you like with him, but you must tell when and where you are planning to do something to him." I look back at him. "Every other time he is mine and you can do nothing to him. And i get his first time." If i never leave Ichiru he won't be able to touch him. If he isn't able to touch him i get him all to myself.<br>"I ask again why would i keep to this? I could just as easily walk back in and do what i want with him." I stand up and walk over to him and grab the front of his shirt as i smile and say looking directly into eyes.

"Because you know i can kill with the click of a finger thats why Yagari."  
>I let go and walks back into the room and pick up Ichiru.<br>"Lets go home Ichiru. Everything is fine now."  
>I walk home with him holding onto him. I want to do him as soon a we get home but i know after today it wouldn't be a good idea. I should leave it for at least week before trying anything. But lets just hope Yagari understands what i was saying before. I don't want to spill the blood of someone so close to my family. I put Ichiru on the bed, it seems he fell asleep while i was carrying him back, not sure how he did but he did. I sit at the end of the bed and watch him sleep. I eventually lay down next to him and fall asleep as well.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week since Zero saved me from . I'm so glad he came to save me who knows what he would have done if Zero didn't come...I'm sitting on the sofa next to Zero watching a comedy film Zero chose. He doesn't like these and he said he chose it me which does make me happy. I smile as i lean on him and he puts his arm around me. He has been doing stuff like this alot lately. He has been sleeping in my bed every night as well. I really love it being this close to him. But sometimes i just think about what said to be about loving me just over a week ago. I turn red and look down a little so he doesn't notice. He looks down and smiles at me the goes back to watching the tv. I watch the film and when it ends Zero stands up and goes to make dinner. I wonder what we'll be having tonight...I stand up and stretch a little. hasn't been talking to me either unless its about training. Which after last week i am a little glad about but it does get a little lonely when Zero is doing something and can't be here, but that isn't that often so thats alright i guess. I lay on the sofa waiting for Zero to call out for dinner...If he really does love me like that...how should i reply? I love Zero alot because he my brother and looks after me but to see him that way...We couldn't do that could we? We are family after all...Is that even right?  
>"Ichiru! Dinner! Come and get it unless you want it cold!"<br>I stand up and walk to the kitchen and hug him tightly.  
>"Thanks Zero, i'll clean up once i'm done"<br>Whatever happens in the future at least i can be with him like this now. I smile hugging him as he hugs me back. I wish we could stay like this but i know we can't and i let go and sit down. I eat slowly and i look up at Zero and he is watching. I feel the blood rush to me cheeks and i look down quickly and eat. I don't even know why i do that.  
>"Ze-Zero you should eat as well...Instead of watching me you know…"<br>I keep looking down and eating trying not go even redder because i know he hasn't started eating.  
>"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry anyway. Plus i wanted to see if you liked it. It's easy to tell by the look on your face. Whenever you like something you eat you always have this big smile on your face. Since you had your face looking down it was harder to tell so i'm watching you to see if you do thats all."<p>

"Well it's fine Zero you can eat. It's really nice like everything you make." I look up and smile at him.  
>"Ok then" He starts eating and as soon as i'm done i stand up and clean everything. I heard Zero stand up when he was done and suddenly he is behind me hugging me tightly. He does this every day as well. He puts his head near enough on my shoulder and hugs me till i finish. It's nice just feeling how warm he is every day and when i am done i push him off and turn around. Normally we walk to the bathroom and take a shower. So i expect that today as well. I turn around and he is still behind me. Thats odd…<br>"Zero?" He moves forward and kisses him. I go a bright shade of red and move back onto the sink which was still damp. He doesn't stop, but unlike his kiss is warm and i want more. I move my arms and i grab onto his back letting him kiss me. Eventually he moves back and smiles.  
>"You didn't push me away...Lets go take a shower" He turns around and walks to the shower as i stand there...I nod just as he walks out the room.<br>"Ok Zero" I say as i follow him to the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as we showered we walked to my room and we put our pajamas on. I'm still a little shocked at what Zero did to me when we were in the shower and i am still not sure how to react...What if that becomes normal as well? I really am not sure how to deal with his...I sit down on my bed as wait for Zero to come back from getting some water. I lay down and i think about what Zero did to me...He kissed me i know what but the question i really want answers is why didn't i push him away? Maybe...I love him as well? But that can't be i don't!...Do I? The door opens and i hear a voice, which is Zero.  
>"Trying to sleep without me huh?"<br>I sit up and look at him and watch as he walks in and puts the cup on the side table. He sits down next to me and takes out his blood tables putting them in the water. It alway makes me feel a little uneasy watching him doing this, i'm never sure why and i'm still not sure now. Maybe it's the fact he could easily just go and kill someone but i know he wouldn't do that unless it was really needed to save someone he loved and cared for…By the looks of it right now the only person he cares for me because he doesn't even talk to other people that much anymore. I know he only takes those to take care of his thirst but either way it still makes me feel like that. Zero stops drinking and sees me watching him.  
>"You always ask why i am watching you yet you always seem to be watching me as well, why do watch me?"<br>"Wh-Why? Well...Well i'm not sure, i just stare off in a direction and you are there thats all it's not you in particular that i'm looking at…"  
>He can't know that I keep thinking about him, it's way too embarrassing to let him know! Then what should i say if he knows i'm not saying the truth...I can't tell him that i may like him the same way as he likes me. The thing is i may not like him that way and it may just be the fact i'm spending all this time with him.<br>"Please don't lie to me i know that isn't true" He leans over to me, his face is really close and i try to move back but i am already at the very edge of the bed and i can't move. He moves his arms so he is pinning me to the side of the bed but...I don't really mind as much because it is Zero…"I know that isn't the reason when you do that it can be at anything but lately it has only been at me. So tell me the truth. What is wrong? You have been doing it all week and this isn't like you at all. Could it be you're starting to like me?" He smirks at me as i go bright red. I knew he would be able to tell what i was thinking...But how can he do it so easily? I just look at him without saying anything.  
>"Am i right? Tell me Ichiru. I want an answer. If not i'll make you tell me eventually."<br>I look at him not sure what to say...What can i say? And how would he make me? I just want him to hug me and we go sleep like normal today really is unlike any other these days and it's so weird. I don't like it. I hug him tightly not wanting to let go, i want him to hug me back and just say 'forget it' and then we go sleep. But i know that won't happen. Zero wouldn't be Zero if he let me do that. I feel him move his right arm and he makes me look at him. If there is one main thing that makes me and Zero different it's our eyes. Zeros eyes are...are...I don't even know how to put it. They are like arrows i guess, piercing into me when ever he stares at me with them. He leans forward and kisses him me again. I am surprised and i close my eyes unlike last time, but just like last time i don't push him away. I just keep my arms where they are hugging him as he keeps kissing me. He pulls away and looks at me, at my bright red cheeks and me breathing slight harder.  
>"Ichiru can you really say you don't feel anything after that? I mean look at yourself! Anyone could look at you can say exactly what you are feeling on the inside. I know even better. I've been with you since before we were even born. Why wont you just admit it?"<br>I keep looking into his eyes and then i look down slowly, not really sure on what i am going to say.  
>"We...We are brothers...We can't be something like that...Even if i do feel the same way we could never show to anyone and if we did they would think we are weird and maybe even try to separate us...I don't want that. I want to be with you Zero but i don't like the risk we would have to take to actually do it…"<br>I wait there, waiting for Zero to just sigh and walk out not really understanding how i feel. I wait for him to just say something like 'sure' and leave me alone forever. I wait for that moment when we won't be able to be like this anymore. Then something unexpected happened. I feel him move closer and put his arms around me, more tightly than he has ever done before. I hear him whisper into my ear.  
>"Forget about what other people think. Never look at them, never think of them, never think about other people have hurt you in the past. Think about what makes you smile, what makes you happy. I will give you everything i have. So never think that way again."<br>I look at him and move him back slightly and say just as quietly "What makes me happy?"  
>He nods at me. What makes me happy is being with Zero...I look at him again and move closer as i gave him a quick kiss.<p> 


End file.
